stuck in an igloo space with you
by pegeasus
Summary: all the gang get stuck in a small space due to an earthquake, Touya hears Kero's stomach rumble wot will happen pllz r


WILL IT NEVER END-OH THE HORROR 

WILL IT NEVER END-OH THE HORROR!!. 

What happens when Touyo, Yukito, Sakura, Kero, and Syaoron all get trapped together by an earthquake-the horror. 

AN-I don't own any of the characters (gods know I want to own Touyo -as a pal) but unfortunately I don't own any of them * bangs head on table shouting why? Why? Why? * 

" EARTHQUAKE" Shouted Sakura as she ran up the stairs to Touyo's room. Touyo and Yukito came running out " I gathered sis', the ground doesn't shake like this everyday". They ran down the stairs to where Syaoron was, Sakura holding tight to Kero. 

"Every one out side and quick" shouted Touyo 

They made a run for the door but before they where even close the surrounding walls collapsed leaving them trapped in a gap the size of a pantry. 

"Give it up" said Syaoron watching Touyo attempt to move some of the rubble that enclosed them, Touyo looked around then sat down, everyone was silent (The kind of silence when nobody knows what to say, Like when your mother says to you "do you think I am stupid"-like your going to answer that) 

"Um… how long do you reckon we will be stuck here" asked sakura breaking the silence 

Touyo was about to answer her question when Syaoron butted in 

" Don't worry I am sure it wont be long" he said patting her on the back. 

Touyo looked around at Yukito and saw him yet again indulged in a book (entitled "what to do when you are stuck in a small space with people who don't get along)-Touyo realized he would be on his own for a little while 

* Grumble, grumble * 

Touyo looked around trying to find whose stomach had grumbled 

* Grumble grumble * 

He followed the noise to a small corner on his left 

"Sakura, um why is your cuddly toys stomach making a noise?" he said with a look of fear on his face 

"NANI, its not, its mine" she lied, Touyo just stared at her 

" Your stomach never ever growls, in the whole ten years I have known you, your stomach has never growled, Now its not Yuki's, Its not Syaorons and I am damn certain that it is not mine" sakura looked around for help from Syaoron 

He looked at her and then coughed 

"Um… how can you be sure its not Yukito's" he said with a smug grin on his face 

Touyo just looked at him and laughed 

" America knows when Yuki's stomach is growling, you don't need to blame earthquakes on mother nature, Just yuki's stomach" Yukito just nodded is head 

"Its true, I wouldn't go as far as that but I suppose he is correct" he continued to read his book. 

" How do you know its not Syaoron" said Sakura who by now was running out of ideas 

" Because Syaoron is on my left and the noise is on my right, what are you hiding from me sakura" 

She was silent 

* Grumble grumble * 

Touyo picked up Kero and started shaking him about 

"Dear lord we are in for it know" Syaoron said under his breathe shaking his head. 

" HEY, ahhh wait stop that," shouted Kero 

Touyo dropped him and scrunched up to Yukito, who patted him on the shoulder and continued to read his book. 

"Explain that then," he said looking like he had just seen Father Christmas in jodhpurs and a lace top 

"You shook me around and it hurt so I screamed what is there to explain about that," said Kero rubbing his sore but not bruised buttocks. 

Touyo picked up Kero and bought him close to his face 

" What you never seen a cuddly toy before, well here is a close up" shouted Kero as he whacked him in the face 

" Your so cute, hehee, look at you so small, how cute" said Touyo poking Kero 

Kero jumped down of his hand and onto Sakura's shoulder, she gave a nervous laugh and attempted to start another conversation 

"Jee, I wonder how long we have been trapped here, haha…oh dear" she saw the look on her brothers face 

"Explain" he said and she obeyed like a little puppy dog 

"Its hard" she said 

He gave her the authority look, like her teacher would have 

" The book in papas library I opened it and cards flew out and I have to get them and Kero helps and its complicated, but I have to do it" 

Touyo was silent; he nodded and then diverted his attention to Kero. 

"Such a cute little thing" he said looking at Kero like he was on display 

Kero walked up to him, trying to be hard-core 

"You want me to hit you, don't ya" he said in his most thuggish voice 

Touyo laughed until he was crying, " you probably couldn't even hurt a fly" Kero stared at him 

" You wouldn't be laughing if I was in my true form, I am a huge lion, who could eat you whole" 

That made Touyo laugh even more, so much so that he ended up holding his stomach, and choking 

" a nice big pussy cat for Sakura to play with , I can imagine it, you running after sticks as she throws them in the park for ,running up a tree when a poodle barks" 

He stopped laughing when Sakura shot him a devilish look, Kero jumping up on his shoulder. 

"I guess you knew hu, that's why you helped come up with excuse's" said Touyo looking at Syaoron, Syaoron just gave him a smug look and continued to stare into space. 

"Hahaha, finished, I now know how to handle this situation" laughed Yukito holding the book up in the air, and bumping his head on the rubble above him. 

Everyone stared at him whilst Touyo made sure he was okay, after all it was a nasty bump. Kero laughed whilst a small red bump appeared on the top of Yukito's head, Touyo ruffled his hair not wanting to show too much emotion in front of his sister, nor Syaoron to that matter. 

As time pressed on the group began to wonder whether they would ever be saved, Syaoron looked at his watch. 7.30 pm it read, they had been stuck down there for two hours in complete silence. He turned and looked at Sakura, for the first time he noticed how shiny her hair was and how clear her completion looked, The way her eyes shone and glistened, For the first time Syaoron was actually amazed by Sakura. He turned his head away quickly before she would notice him looking at her. 

"Wont your dad realize that you missing, you know when he comes home and sees that his house is now a pile of rubble" Syaoron asked, this was the first serious question he had asked all day 

"He is away on business, he wont be back until next week" Said Sakura who by now was looking very tired. 

Touyo punched the pile of rubble next to him in anger 

" That is not going to do anything, part from maybe make it collapse on us" Touyo just looked at Kero, funny that the cuddly toy should say that, what is he going to do to help thought Touyo 

" Are your parents going to worry where you are Yuki" said Touyo diverting his attention to his friend beside him 

" They will probably think that I am staying round your house again , I told them that I would probably be home late , they wont worry" He said patting his friends arm, this immediately attracted Syaorons attention. Syaoron just sat watching there watching their behavior he gave out a little laugh 

" In my opinion you two are more than friends" he said ` I think that you two are now the ones hiding something" 

Sakura and Kero looked at Syaoron then Touyo and Yukito, Sakura was trying to think of something to say, but before she could open her mouth Yukito butted in 

"Don't make accusations you cant prove Syaoron, any way it does not concern you" he said in a surprisingly calm voice, Touyo on the other hand looked like he had just been slapped and couldn't decide whether he was hurt or annoyed 

"What do you mean, I don't understand?" said Sakura who by now was fully awake 

Syaoron laughed, " don't tell me you don't know" he said " have you never wondered why they spend so much time together or why they always sit so close, or why, just a minute ago they acted like a perfect couple" he now had a grin on his face that the equator would be no match for. By this time Syaoron had managed to annoy Yukito 

" So what does it have any thing to do with you, its our lives, not yours, if it does not concern you don't stick your nose in" he said in a annoyed voice whilst grabbing Touyo's hand and placing a small kiss on it 

Sakura just looked at them, scrunched her nose up, but then pulled a whatever type of face and continued to count the seconds away, Syaoron on the other hand thought he had managed to annoy them, or at least make them deny it! He had failed in his mission and turned away as Touyo and Yukito continued to hold hands, Yukito resting is sore head on Touyo's shoulder. By 8:30 everyone was very hungry very thirsty and Kero needed the loo 

"How can a stuffed animal need the loo!"Said Touyo in disbelief 

" One more time, I am not a stuffed animal, I am a thing that has wings, and looks a bit like a rodent, not a stuffed animal, my insides are not soft and white, but pink and mushy" Kero said waving his angry first at Touyo, who at the sight of it burst out laughing 

"Shut up" he said 

"Meow, meow, little lion" he said again with tears in his eyes and rolling around on the small bit of floor that they had. Yukito gave him a slight nudge and pointed to Sakura who had fallen asleep. He took of his jumper and put it around his sister. A while later Syaoron had fallen asleep leaving the two lovers alone 

"My father, what is he going to say when he finds out" said Touyo with his head in Yukito's arms. This was the first time he had been serious that day. Him and Yuki where cold and hungry, but soon fell asleep. 

Late that night they were woken by Syaoron who was desperately trying to move rubble and wake Sakura 

"wake up, there is a card, we have to get it NOW come on" 

Touyo just stared 

"how on earth can you get the card that's Sakura's job, fool" Syaoron gave him a look as if to say "shut up you moron" 

" you think that there is only one card captor, think again lover boys" 

Yukito laughed"you wont get out here tonight ,fool , it would take a crane to remove all this rubble that is surrounding us like and igloo , I wonder why it is not crushing us to death" he thought , and then pulled out another book ,from behind him 

(author-its not crushing them because I say so, and don't ask where yuki gets all his books from , they just kinda pop up all over the place-kinda like Kero) 

Syaoron gave up 

"we can get it later-it shouldn't have gone far" 

the group sat thinking for a while and then as if out of nowhere the sound of a machine could be heard removing rubble 

"is any one alive down there" shouted an unfamiliar voice 

Sakura started screaming 

"down here, we are over here" 

the rubble was removed and the group felt relived when they smelt fresh air 

"you guys will need to be checked over, if you go down the road you will find a first aid group" he said 

the group all walked down together 

" we are going to have to phone dad, maybe find a motel" said Touyo 

Sakura laughed 

" we have to talk first" 

the end, well what did you think please REVIEW I ACCEPT FLAMES 

hope you enjoyed 

luv Pegeasus 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
